


Never Again

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LMAO, cute supportive couple talk, mc attempts daddy kink with yoosung and makes him faint, yoosung loves you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: "Now then... Make your princess some dinner, daddy."You thought it might have been sexy, but instead, it just made Yoosung faint.





	

Yoosung was almost attached to his desk, you swore, as you came home another night from work to see his eyes glued onto a text book, hand messily scrawling out some useful notes. He took a moment to push his glasses up higher on his nose, eyes squinting for a moment to make out a word before he continued to write. The sound of the pencil scratching against the paper was all that filled the quiet house, save for the distant chirping of crickets that were beginning to wake up. The sun was setting, casting light into the rooms of the house, bathing everything in a gentle golden.

  
"You're studying hard, as always." You said, smiling, coming up behind him to wrap your arms around his shoulders. He gasped, dropping the pencil out of surprise. He turned his head, and though it was hard, he could recognize your features with his one eye. He smiled, sighed, then turned around in the chair, forcing you to let go only for a moment before Yoosung was pulling you down into a tight hug, laughing softly. He smelled clean, like a fresh load of laundry with a hint of cologne. His scent was so comforting to breathe in.

  
"Sorry. I didn't hear you come in...! You scared me!"

  
"Heh. That's what you get for working too hard."

  
Yoosung's expression dropped. "But... Is there really such a thing as working too hard? I'm doing so much better in my classes now..."

  
"When's the last time you got up to eat today, Yoosung?"

  
Yoosung swallowed, looking away from you. "...Breakfast?"

  
"When's the last time you had something to drink?"

  
"A... few hours ago."

  
"And how about when's the last time you kissed me?"

  
Yoosung huffed. "This morn...! Uh... last night... Um, sometime between yesterday and today!"

  
You shook your head, smiling softly, pecking him on the cheek as he pouted.

  
"Did you even figure out dinner tonight?"

  
And that was always what it took to pull him out of a state like that. A smile broke out onto his face, and he hugged your waist tighter, pulling you closer to him, nuzzling your cheek with his.

  
"Yes! I'm making your favorite."

  
"Really? Did you do something I don't know about?"

  
There was a certain pattern you picked up on that Yoosung would cook your favorite meal if he did something you wouldn't approve of. With a nervous laugh, Yoosung shook his head, despite the pointed gaze you gave him. He moved forward again to kiss you on the lips, as if trying to distract you from the current subject. You gave in, though, if he did do something, by now he would have broken out and spilled the second you mentioned your suspicion. He learned not to lie to you a while ago, because in some way, shape, or form, you would find out.

  
With a bold look, you moved to sit on his lap, leaning forward and letting your lips brush against his ear.\

  
"Now then... Make your princess some dinner, daddy."

  
You thought it might have been sexy, but instead, it just made Yoosung faint.

  
Literally. He stared at you for a second, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent gasp before his head tipped back and eyes closed. You were certain you just caught him off guard, but he didn't respond to you after you said his name a few times. When he slumped forward slightly, it hit you then that you actually just embarrassed him to the point of him fainting.

  
You felt a pang of anxiety strike through you as you stood up, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a few times. Fear settled inside of you, instantly making your heart race in concern and the thought flash through your head if you should call for help or not, but good lord, how do you explain this to the operators of emergency? Telling someone that your boyfriend fainted because you called him daddy was not your top list of plans today.

  
You were only playing around, of course, you really didn't see Yoosung to be the type of man who would be into that, but you just thought you'd say it to get a kick out of his reaction. This was too much.

  
"Yoosung... Yoosung! Are you alright? Shit..."

  
"I'm fine...?"

  
His eyes fluttered open again, and the look you gave him was one of accusation. Was he pretending to pass out?

  
"Did you just call me..."

  
_This little shit._

  
"C-C'mon, I was just playing around. Don't pretend to pass out or anything. That seriously freaked me out."

  
"I... wasn't pretending. I blacked out there for a second..."

  
"O-Oh. Well, uh, heh, guess I know not to say that now. I really was just kidding."

  
You sounded unsure of yourself. Why did you sound so unsure of yourself? Dammit, you just wanted dinner now and for the both of you to forget what just happened. He laughed slightly, awkwardly, making the tension in the air just that much more thicker.

  
"W-Were you? You didn't... um, you didn't sound like..."

  
"What were you m-making for dinner again? I have so many meals of yours that are my favorite." You asked quickly, cutting him off.

  
Yoosung smiled innocently. "Oh! Uh, the one with the chicken and rice. I thought it might be nice tonight since I made such a good grade on my last test. A small celebration. I got some cake from the bakery too. A small one that we could share. I should go get started on dinner though!"

  
He stood. You stepped aside to let him get to the kitchen, but when he turned and put his hands on your shoulders, you felt flustered. Of course he wasn't just going to let this one go easily.

  
"I'm not... completely opposed to being called that, though. Consider it again, my little princess."

  
"Don't ever call me that again if you want the safety of your balls."

  
Yoosung swallowed harshly.

  
"O...kay."

  
He moved behind you, heading into the kitchen. You took a deep breath, trying to settle your racing heart.  
  
  
Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> so there were some gd sinners in my tumblr inbox who talked about daddy Yoosung and tbh get this fucking sinful thought away from me I'm a child of God


End file.
